changer?
by Douceline
Summary: petite question existentielle


_**Changer?**_

_-Ron, met la un peu en _**_sourdine_**_ s'il te plait !_ s'écria Hermione, excédée en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami.  
Ils s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et pratiquaient leur activité favorite, à savoir, maudire un certain Serpentard... La brune fulminait contre son petit ami car il s'était mis à rire alors que Neville racontait ses déboires à ses amis.  
_-Et Luna qui me demande si je ne me suis pas coiffé avec une_**_ brosse à chiotte_**_... Mais c'est quoi au juste une brosse à chiotte ?_ Demanda-t-il le teint virant à une jolie couleur carotte.  
_-Ron, je t'en prie! _Supplia la jeune sorcière tandis que le fou rire du Gryffondor redoublait. _Il ne faut pas que tu te laisse faire Neville !_  
-_Hermione,_ la coupa Harry, silencieux jusque là, _ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à coller un pin à Malefoy en troisième année que tout le monde est capable d'en faire autant ! Mais enfermer Neville avec Mimi Geignarde, j'avoue qu'il a fait fort ![/i__  
__]-Changeons de sujet, voulez vous ? fit Neville qui se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Avez-vous vu Luna c'est derniers temps ?__  
__-Oui, répondit Ginny. Elle est étrange en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son frère. D'accord, encore plus étrange que d'habitude...__  
__-Elle ne s'est pas fait percée ? demanda Hermione à sa rousse amie.__  
__-Si, acquiesça celle-ci, et elle s'est aussi faite tatouée. Elle n'a pas voulu me le montrer et elle ne répond à aucune de mes questions... Elle m'inquiète...___

_La petite bande resta silencieuse. Il est vrai que la blonde avait un comportement bizarre en ce moment. Ginny leur avait raconté qu'elle l'avait retrouvée affalée sur une table dans une salle vide, fumant une cigarette, un _**_briquet_**_ dans la main et une canette de _**_Coca_**_ à ses pieds...Elle avait expliqué à la rousse que son père l'avait emmenée passer des vacances coté moldu et qu'elle avait appris certaines choses...Ginny avait confié son inquiétude à ses amis : Elle avait peur que la blonde ne finisse mal... « J'irais lui parler » lui avait alors dit Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel se mettait la rousse et il avait une furieuse envie de voir à quoi ressemblait ce tatouage...Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans la faire fuir...___

_*oOo*___

_**-Chouette !**__ S'écria Harry, excité par la nouvelle.__  
__-Hibou ! fit la voix rêveuse de Luna derrière lui. Ils se retournèrent vers elle et sursautèrent. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en noir, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses grands yeux et la pâleur de sa peau. Ses piercings brillaient derrière cette masse d'ébène.___

_-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant intérieurement de son petit effet.___

_Harry décida que c'était le moment de lui parler et lui demanda de le suivre... ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle vide et le Gryffondor laissa son regard se promener allègrement sur l'ancienne blonde. Elle avait prit des formes pendant l'été et sa nouvelle garde robe la mettait vraiment en valeur. Elle était habillée comme une écolière japonaise... Le jeune homme détacha ses yeux de la superbe chemise de soie noire qu'elle portait et les plongea dans les siens...___

_-Luna, commença-t-il, que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment ?__  
__-Rien. Répondit-elle innocemment.__  
__-Tu as changé...__  
__-Et ça ne te plait pas? Questionna-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres...__  
__-Disons, hésita le Gryffondor, que c'est peut-être un peu trop à la fois...___

_Luna s'assit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.___

_-Pourtant, Toby m'avait dit...__  
__-Toby ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.__  
_**_-J'préfère dire Toby que Dobby, c'est plus facile à prononcer._**

Harry éclata d'un rire franc... La logique de Luna...

_-Que t'as donc dit Dobby ?_  
_-Que si je voulais que tu me remarque, il fallait que je suive ses conseils... « Parce qu'il sait tout ce qui est bon pour Harry Potter ! »_ Imita-t-elle avec un triste sourire.

_-Tu n'as pas besoins de ses conseils pour que je te remarque Luna..._ Souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il était si proche qu'il sentait son doux parfum lui emplir les narines... Il s'avança un peu plus et captura ses lèvres en en fougueux baiser. Il sourit intérieurement en sentant la jeune fille se laisser aller et lui rendre son baiser avec passion. Il se mit alors à caresser allègrement son postérieur, faisant remonter ses mains le long de son ventre, effleurant avec tendresses les tétons qui pointaient dur à travers le chemisier de soie. Elle interrompit l'échange, s'agenouilla devant son compagnon et entreprit de lui défaire son pantalon. Elle se saisit de l'objet de son désir et commença à le caresser dans toute sa longueur, le faisant durcir petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle le jugea prêt, elle en glissa l'extrémité dans sa bouche gourmande et débuta un long mouvement de va et viens. Harry se crispait sous ses délicieuses caresses buccales. _« Les piercings sur la langue peuvent être très utiles »_ Songea le jeune homme alors qu'elle jouait avec sur la partie la plus sensible de son gland, le faisant gémir doucement. N'y tenant plus, il se libéra dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Il la conduisit vers une table et l'y allongea doucement. Il entreprit de rendre la pareil a sa compagne qui se mit bien vite à gémir sous sa langue experte... Elle le réclamait, elle le voulait en elle... Le jeune homme prolongea un peu la torture, l'embrassant fougueusement, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, tout en introduisant deus doigts dans l'humide intimité de la jeune fille, habilement préparée par ses soins, et commença à imprimer quelques lents va et viens... la respiration de la Serdaigle s'accélérait, elle gémissait se trémoussait... D'un regard brulant, elle réclama le jeune homme en elle et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il la pénétra en douceur, jouissant de son doux sursaut, et débuta un va et viens sauvage, passionnel... Les reins du jeune homme battaient la cadence sur la table, les respirations se faisaient rapides, des perles de sueurs se mêlaient... Il sentit la jeune fille se cambrer et il se déversa en elle, tandis qu'elle criait son prénom dans la douce joie de l'orgasme...

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les grands yeux bleus de Luna. Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-_J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé... _soupira-t-il.  
_-Moi aussi pendant un moment... _

Elle s'était levée et renfilait sa mini jupe à carreaux. Harry sourit en apercevant une ébauche de tatouage sur l'aine de la jeune fille...

-_C'est quoi ton tatouage ?_ demanda-t-il.  
-**_Une boite à sardine _**_! Avec ton prénom à l'intérieur..._  
_-Une boite à ... _Répéta-t-il hébété.  
_-J'adore les sardines et je t'adore toi mon _**_calinou gloubinours _**_! Alors j'ai fait d'une pierre de coup !!_  
Harry soupira : il ne comprendrait jamais la logique de la jeune fille...


End file.
